Long Distance Love Life
by Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu
Summary: 'Ketika kita harus berpisah...' Jangan tertipu summary! warn: AU, OOC, Shonen-ai, menjurus songfict, 1827, Dont like? DONT READ, THEN! For 'Germawan Cakrawala' and 1827 Days !


Long-Distance Love.

Disclaimer: They owner just **Amano Akira.**

Warn: OOC, AU, ide pasaran bok~~ #plak, Shonen-ai, Typo, misstype, **1827.**

**Tsuna: 18 y. o**

**Kyoya: 21 y. o**

For: _**Germawan Cakrawala Challenge**_

Inspiring from: Long Distance Love Affair from **DECO*27**. (serius, dengerin lagunya saat membaca ini, biar dapet feel-nya. Seperti saya, mengetik sambil mendengarkan lagunya. LOL. #Geplaked)

Ket:

"Normal"

_**Flashback**_

_Poem_

'Sfx sound'

"**Telephone talk"**

.

.

.

_Hey…_

_Today, we will separated._

_I will far away from you._

_Is that… okay?_

_Will you… miss me?_

_Can we… meet again?_

_._

_._

_._

Suasana Narita saat itu sedang ramai-ramainya. Para pendatang dari luar dan dalam negeri memasuki pintu _'arrival' _dengan keluarga mereka, ada juga yang sendirian.

Namun, itu semua tidak ada kaitannya dengan ini.

Pemuda manis berambut coklat bermata amber yang besar dan indah itu terus memegang lengannya tanpa melepaskan. Seolah, jika ia melepaskan tangan itu, ia tak akan bertemu kembali.

Hibari Kyoya menghela nafas lelah. Ia melepaskan tangan Tsunayoshi dan balas menggenggam tangan kecil pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Tsunayoshi." Bisiknya lirih. Namun pemuda manis itu masih tertunduk tak menatap pemuda tinggi tampan berambut raven berantakan bermata biru tajam itu.

Ia menahan nafasnya. Lalu menghitung sampai tiga.

1.

2.

3.

Hahh…

Rasanya hati masih sakit sekali.

Tsuna mendongak. Ia menatap Kyoya dengan mata ambernya.

Steel blue bertemu amber.

Perpaduan yang unik, namun indah.

Ia segera memeluk Kyoya, dan meremas coat hitam Kyoya dengan cukup kuat, namun tanpa disadarinya, air mata mulai luluh dari mata amber indah itu.

"Aku bernafas. Aku hidup, aku tertawa, tersenyum. Namun, ketika kau pergi, semua akan berubah. Akan ada yang kurang…" bisik pemuda mahasiswa Sastra Jepang itu lirih. Kyoya tertegun. Sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk kembali tubuh kecil Tsuna dan membenamkan wajah tampannya di rambut coklat liar Tsuna.

_Tanpamu, semua akan berbeda._

_Aku memang akan tertawa, tersenyum._

_Aku masih akan hidup, bernafas, berceloteh ria._

_Namun, ketika kau pergi, seolah ada yang kurang._

_Aku hidup._

_Aku bernafas._

_Namun, aku merasa sangat kesepian…_

"Kau boleh marah padaku."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Tsuna terdiam. Namun ia tak berani mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah pemuda Hibari itu. Ia hanya terdiam.

Namun, dalam hatinya ia ia merasakan sakit yang sangat.

"Kau boleh memukulku, kau boleh membenciku. Kau boleh melupakanku. Kau boleh bilang aku pengecut karena ini semua. Namun ingatlah. Aku akan mencarimu, aku akan kembali."

Tsuna terdiam, ia menatap Kyoya dengan mata yang masih memerah dan mata berair. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia memukul dada Kyoya namun dengan menangis disertai perasaan marah, dan kecewa.

"BAKA! Kau memang harus kembali! Dan aku harus melanjutkan hidup! Tapi, pernah kau pikirkan aku! Aku kesepian! A-aku akan merasa hampa! Kesepian **tanpamu**! K-KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

Kyoya hanya diam, ia tak menghentikan pukulan Tsuna. Ia hanya membiarkan.

Membiarkan semua ini terjadi.

~…~

"_**Kyoya-san, ada apa?"**_

_**Ia menatapku. Namun, ada yang berbeda dari tatapan itu. Tatapan itu seolah terluka. Seolah sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan terjadi.**_

"_**Aku… akan pergi."**_

_**Kata-kata itu membuatku terdiam. Aku menatapnya yang kini duduk di balkon apartemenku. Persis di sebelahku saat ini. Menatap steel blue itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.**_

_**Bingung, sedih, kecewa, dan marah.**_

"_**Pe-pergi?"**_

_**Ia menatapku sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk dan menatap langit kembali.**_

"_**Australia. Pekerjaan disana selama 3 tahun."**_

_**Aku terdiam, nafasku seolah tercekat.**_

_**t-t-tiga tahun?**_

"_**N-ne, tak bisakah k-kau menyuruh bawahanmu untuk menyelesaikannya?" tanya ku mencoba menormalkan suaraku. Namun gagal.**_

_**Ia kini menatapku, menggeleng pelan dan menyesap kembali coklat panas yang sudah mulai dingin yang terletak di lantai balkon.**_

"_**Kali ini, aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri."**_

_**Aku tak berani lagi menatapnya. Hanya terdiam.**_

_**Menatap langit malam sendirian.**_

~…~

Kyoya hanya terdiam. Ia masih membiarkan Tsuna memukulnya.

Rasa sakit di dadanya ia abaikan. Ia tidak peduli. Dari kecil ia sudah mengenal rasa sakit yang melebihi ini. Namun, rasa sakit di dalam hatinya.

Terlalu sakit, dan sangat sulit untuk diabaikan.

Namun, ia mengerti. Rasa sakit Tsuna jauh melebihi dirinya.

Pantaskah, Tsuna mencintainya jika ini semua terjadi?

Masih pantaskah ia menerima senyum tulus Tsuna?

Masih pantaskah ia memeluk Tsuna?

Masih pantaskah ia mencium Tsuna?

Masih pantaskah… Ia mencintai Tsuna?

Kyoya tahu, ia menyakiti Tsuna. Kyoya tahu betul itu.

Semua ini karena ia masih belum kuat dan belum mampu melawan kehendak ayahnya.

Andai… ia mampu…

Andai… Ia jauh lebih kuat…

Kyoya hanya menatap puncak kepala Tsuna. Pemuda berambut coklat itu kelelahan. Dan akhirnya ia memeluk Kyoya kembali, dan menangis sesenggukan.

"Aku… benci…"

Ia terdiam, namun tangan pucat besar yang kini dibalut sarung tangan itu hanya mengelus pelan mahkota kecoklatan yang berada di dadanya.

"Aku… benci… harus sendirian seperti dulu…"

Tsuna terdiam cukup lama. Namun akhirnya ia memeluk pinggang besar Kyoya dengan kedua tangannya. Memeluk Kyoya sangat erat.

"Tapi… kau harus kembali."'

Pemuda Hibari itu tertegun, sebelum akhirnya ia hanya tertawa kecil dan memeluk kembali tubuh ramping Tsuna.

"Aku pasti… akan kembali."

.

.

.

_Aku menghitung sampai tiga._

_Namun rasa sakit ini tidaklah pergi._

_Aku hidup, tersenyum, dan tertawa._

_Tapi tanpamu, rasanya sangat sepi._

_Rasa sakit di hati ini._

_Ketika aku harus meninggalkanmu._

_Kenapa?_

_Hei._

_Masih bolehkah kau tersenyum untukku?_

_Masih bolehkah kau marah untukku?_

_Masih bolehkah aku memelukmu?_

_Masih bolehkah aku bisikkan kata cinta untukmu?_

_Masih bolehkah aku menciummu?_

_Maih bolehkah… kau menjadi milikku seorang?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin kali ini tidaklah seburuk tahun lalu.

Kerumunan orang masih berlalu lalang. Maklum, ini malam natal. Bebrapa di antaranya membawa pasangan mereka dan tersenyum bahagia.

Namun, salah satu di dalam kerumunan orang itu tidak. Ia hanya menikmati kopi panasnya dengan wajah biasa saja. Sesekali ia memperbaiki mufflernya atau penghangat telinga bermodel singa pemberian orang itu agar tetap melindungi telinganya.

Ia terdiam ditengah kerumunan. Dengan nafas yang mengeluarkan asap putih, ia mendongak.

Hari ini langit sungguh cerah. Bahkan bintang-bintang yang jarang terlihat, kini terlihat jelas di langit malam kota Shibuya.

Tsuna tersenyum tipis, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

Ponsel pintarnya berdering, membuat pemuda Sawada itu berjengit sedikit kaget. Ia mengambil ponselnya di dalam saku coat miliknya. Ia terdiam ketika mendapati ada lebih dari 7 e-mail terkirim untuknya. Pemuda manis berambut coklat menentang gravitasi itu akhirnya menekan beberapa tombol dan membuka seluruh pesan itu.

Ucapan Merry Christmas. Dari seluruh temannya.

Ia tertawa pelan. Heck, bahkan ia tak percaya, Kensuke Mochida, senior kampus yang sering mengganggunya mengirim pesan selamat natal untuknya. Tanpa sadar, senyum manis meluncur dari bibir pinknya.

Ketika ia hendak menyimpan kembali ponsel itu, niatnya terhenti Karena sebuah e-mail masuk kembali. Pemuda bertubuh langsing itu menatap heran sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pesan itu.

'**From: Kyoya-san  
Subject: I will…  
[Re]Subject: -  
Message body:**

**Aku akan menelponmu.'**

Mata coklat bening itu terbelalak tak percaya.

Kyo…ya?

Ponsel itu langsung berdering. Tsuna berjengit sedikit kaget, sebelum akhirnya ia melepas penghangat telinganya lalu menekan tombol '_answer' _dan mendekatkan alat komunikasi itu di telinganya.

"H-hallo, Kyoya-san?"

"…"

Tak ada suara dari Kyoya, namun ia masih bisa mendengar deru nafasnya. Pemuda manis itu tidak melanjutkan perjalanan menuju _flat_, tapi menunggu.

Menunggu Kyoya memberi salam, mungkin.

"…**merry Christmas. Maaf aku tidak bisa pulang."**

"A-ah. _Iie_, ti-tidak apa-apa."

Tsuna mendengar Kyoya menghela nafas. Entah lelah, ataupun lega. Tapi, sepertinya ia menghela nafas lelah.

"**Harusnya kau membenciku."**

"E-Eh?"

"**Harusnya kau membenciku. Memakiku, seperti setahun yang lalu. Aku tidak di sisimu. Tidak merayakan natal lagi seperti sebelumnya. Harusnya—"**

"N-nee. K-kenapa aku harus membenci Kyoya-san?"

"…"

Tsuna tersenyum tipis. Ia mendongak kembali, menatap langit malam yan bertabur bintang dan berjatuhannya salju. Ia sedang membayangkan wajah kebingungan Kyoya sekarang. Pasti lucu sekali. Mengingat pria itu stoic, sangat jarang kebingungan.

"Kyoya-san menelponku saja, aku senang sekali. I-itu artinya, Kyoya-san sehat. Memang saat ini kau tidak di sampingku, dan berarti aku harus bersabar. A-aku tidak akan marah lagi, aku ti-tidak akan memakimu seperti di bandara setahun yang lalu. Tapi, aku akan bersabar, bersabar di sini, menunggu Kyoya-san pulang."

Tsuna tidak tahu, kata-katanya barusan membuat Kyoya tertegun di sana. Sebuah senyum tulus tipis terpatri di bibir pria tampan bermarga Hibari itu, walaupun Tsuna tak melihatnya saat ini.

"**Tsunayoshi."**

"E-eh?"

"**Aishiteru."**

Tsuna terdiam, matanya terbelalak lebar. Dan tanpa disadarinya, setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Lalu, air mata lain ikut menyusul.

"N-nee." Tsuna tak bisa menahan suaranya yang bergetar, hatinya seolah meledak, ratusan kupu-kupu seolah menari di dalam perutnya.

Ia bahagia.

Sangat sangat bahagia.

"Aishiteru mo, Kyoya-san."

"**Hn. Kau harus menunggu di sana."**

"Ha'i. Merry Christmas."

"**Ja."**

"Ja, Kyoya-san."

'TUUT TUUT TUUT!'

Tsuna terdiam menatap ponselnya. Ia mendongak kembali ke langit. Dan tersenyum tipis.

Ia yakin, mereka akan bertemu kembali.

Pasti…

_Hei, hatiku sakit saat kau pergi._

_Namun, aku akan menunggumu._

_Kau masih boleh melihat senyumku._

_Marahku._

_Kau masih boleh memelukku._

_Membisikkan kata cinta untukku._

_Menciumku._

_Dan menjadikanku milikmu seorang_

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Dan akan terus menunggu._

_Hingga kita bertemu kembali._

_Selalu…_

***_Fin~~~_***

A/N: APAAAA INIIIIIIIII?

Ini PHAIL! #NangisGegulingan

LOL. Wanjer ngerjain cuma beberapa jam doang! Orz, gegara ini gue jadi kelelawar, tidur subuh terus. #plaked

Tapi, yang pasti saya seneng banget bisa ikut **Germawan Cakrawala**. WOOOOT! Puaahhh! Abis utang fict saya satu. Tinggal atu lagi deh, BananaTuna gue. *meratapi file pair BananaTuna di flashdisk* Orz, kapan saya bisa bangkit dari WB iniiiii~~~~!

BTW, Saya jadi Organizer di Petition untuk memberantas **Critics United. **Ada yang tahu? Ini forum yang nge-bullying fandom FFn non-Indo. Gegara ini jugalah, beberapa author kesayangan dan kesukaan saya yang ilang. Kalau mau join, hubungi saya lewat PM atau fb saya. Dan maaf, saya mempublishnya di waktu seperti ini. #bowsDeeply

Yosh! Sekian dulu bacotan ini! Jangan lupa review. Dan satu lagi, **HAPPY 1827 DAY, MINNA-SAN~~~! **(walau telat sehari. #duagh)**  
**

See you again, desu~~


End file.
